


Blue

by clare009



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/pseuds/clare009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dirty adventure, River takes a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Purely PWP
> 
> Spoilers: Series 6  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and I'm not making any money off it, either.

"Good bye, Sweetie."   
  
The Doctor looked at her with a glint in his eye. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"   
  
Blue galoovian slime covered her from head to toe. It oozed between the cracks of her fingers, plugged up her ears and sent fingers down her cleavage. Trudging through the swamps of the third moon of Delphi had left her covered in the noxious stuff as well as bone weary. River might have been part Time Lord, but she was still human, and sometimes she retreated back to the Stormcage Containment Facility simply to get some rest from the indefatigable Doctor.    
  
Her lips twitched in a smile. "Sorry, love, but I want nothing more than to take a hot shower and fall into bed. You'll have to continue your adventuring alone."   
  
He looked almost pouty under his own coating of slime. River had a brief flash of removing his filthy clothes and soaping him down under steaming water to remove the goo.    
  
She leaned forward and bussed her lips against his. "You could always join me."    
  
He leaned into her for a fraction of a second, but then his eyes went wide and he retreated back towards the TARDIS console. "Ah. Well. I think... Um..." He pointed at something on the console monitor. "I probably need to take care of this before any, you know, showers. Or falling into bed."   
  
River was already sashaying out the doors. She knew him well enough to know he wasn't quite her doctor yet.    
  
"Some other time, then?" He called out after her.   
  
She winked at him over her shoulder.    
  
Her squad of personal guards waited for her return. She glanced at them with a curved smile as she stepped from the cloaked TARDIS, then strode towards the communal showers, leaving them to scramble behind her.    
  
One female guard, her hair buzzed short under her military issue beret, stood sentinel at the communal shower doors. The rest of her squad waited in the corridor outside to give River a semblance of privacy, even though cameras protruded from the white tiled hall like bulbous black eyes. River showered alone. She'd made her stipulation clear to the prison supervisors, and then underscored it by putting hallucinogens in the shower's water supply the next time they'd ignored her stipulation.    
  
She stripped out of her sodden clothes and threw them into a pile on the floor. "You might as well burn those," River said to the guard who kept her eyes stoically ahead.    
  
She chuckled to herself and stepped under the spray of warm water. She let the water soak through her hair and down her back, then she lathered up with the regulation prison soap - the only thing strong enough to get rid of blue goo. Soon she was standing in a puddle of foam and blue water as she washed the day's grime away. The water eased her tense and tired muscles and she lifted her face into the steam, closing her eyes.    
  
River felt the ache of her muscles give way to another, deeper ache. These adventures always left her with the need for release, but this time she'd traveled with a younger Doctor, one who was all furtive kisses and flailing hands, but not much more. It was utterly adorable, but did nothing to relieve the throb between her thighs.    
  
With a sigh, she leaned forward and let the water rain against her back. She could almost imagine his hands on her flesh, cupping her curves and running up and down her back in delicious strokes. He would reach around and caress her breasts, allowing the water to run between his fingers. River mimicked her imaginary Doctor's actions with her own hands. She rubbed and tweaked her nipples, gasping, and slid her hands down to the junction between her thighs.    
  
She didn't care who might be watching. She was long past caring what anyone else thought of her. Her Doctor would lean against her and press his cock into the cleft of her arse, while his fingers would slip into the folds of her pussy. River groaned as her own fingers found her clit and began to rub circles. Warm water snaked down between her legs, while tendrils of pleasure wound out from her core. His cock would be hot against her backside, like the water that drummed against her flesh, and his fingers would be cool and slippery in her cunt. He would talk a string of obscenities in her ear. Her Doctor was not one to shut up, even when fucking.   
  
River arched her back as she found the rhythm that wound her tight. She drew in large gulps of air thinking of his lips creating sparks against the sensitive places of her neck while his fingers rubbed her raw.   
  
"Oh, fuck me, fuck me," she breathed the words in time with her motion.    
  
It wasn't enough. There was an ache throbbing deep inside her but even when she slipped two fingers inside she couldn't quite reach the peak that would break her. Her legs started to shake with the pent up energy and her moans turned to sobs. Her hands moved frantically, and she was so, so close, but no matter what she tried, she couldn't get there. River released her fingers from her cunt and slammed a fist against the wall. She gritted her teeth, holding back tears of frustration, and leaned her forehead against the tile with eyes shut tight.    
  
Something brushed against her arse and her eyes flew open.    
  
"Shhh. Here, let me." The words were breathed into her ear.    
  
Fingers dragged down her back, tracing the path of the water, then over her arse, where they squeezed not too gently. A hand slipped between her legs and found her pussy. Fingers teased her open and began to rub her clit.   
  
"Is this what you want, River?"   
  
Her exhalation was part sigh, part moan. "More," she said.   
  
He bent her forward and adjusted her hips. "Hold on to the wall."   
  
River splayed her hands out above her head. The throb inside her had returned to almost painful levels. His hand slipped away and then his cock was pressing against her entrance. He grabbed her hips, fingers clutching painfully into her skin. River braced herself, then let out an involuntary cry as he thrust inside her.    
  
He ground into her slowly, twisting his hips against her and sending spirals of heat down to her core.    
  
"I needed you so much. You're so fucking warm," he said, leaning over to kiss her neck and nip at her shoulder.    
  
"I love it when you talk dirty," she said between pants.    
  
"Then shut up and let me fuck you properly, River Song."   
  
River wasn't going to argue. His thrusts began to punctuate the words he muttered in her ear. Words about love and lust. About all the times he'd done this to her and all the times he would. The water began to turn cold and it shivered her skin, but the warmth inside her had turned into a blaze. The world began to drift away. It was just him and her and his cock inside her driving her higher and higher. When her release finally came, River couldn't help but scream.    
  
With three more half-thrusts his cock pulsed inside her as he let out his own loud groan.    
  
River's legs shuddered and she slipped to the floor. He followed, arms slippery around her. They let the water rain cold on them.    
  
When River finally had command of her voice again, she said, "Hello Sweetie."   
  
He answered by bending his head to the curve of her neck.    
  
River smiled. "This is a first. I never knew you for an exhibitionist. We should try it again sometime."   
  
"'Fraid not," he said. His voice rumbled over her skin. "I soniced the cameras."   
  
"And the guards?"   
  
"Hope you don't mind. I borrowed your hallucinogenic lipstick."   
  
River turned to look at him. "What? All of them?"   
  
The Doctor looked a bit sheepish. "Just her-" He waved at the guard slumped at the door. "And the ones outside."   
  
"Oh, you naughty boy."   
  
"You love it."   
  
River laughed. "Is this the right moment to ask when are you?"   
  
"Let's leave a little bit of mystery, shall we?"   
  
On their way out the showers, they stepped over the comatose guards. The Doctor escorted River back to her cell. He kissed her gently as they parted.    
  
The Doctor turned back to her as the TARDIS materialised. "Just one more adventure?" he said with a soft look.    
  
River held the bars of her cell. She was sore in more ways than one, but the ache in her now was that of satisfaction. "Next time, love."   
  
The Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors swung open. He was bathed in the light that shone from inside.    
  
River frowned as she noticed something on his neck. "Doctor," she called out just as he slipped inside the doors. "You've still got a bit of blue goo on you."


End file.
